


Starfish

by YUMEJlN



Series: F/O February 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/O February 2020, Fluff, MC is non-binary, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMEJlN/pseuds/YUMEJlN
Summary: F/O February Day 3 Prompt: Beach dayLate entry, but ah well! Snippet of a fic I originally wrote in 2016. Perhaps I'll rewrite it & post in the near future.
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: F/O February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622002
Kudos: 1





	Starfish

“YOU CAN DO IT! I’LL BE HERE TO CATCH YOU!”

With a gulp, I shut my eyes tight and take in a deep breath. I slowly lean backwards, feeling the waves of the ocean against my body, and my heart drops slightly. Then I feel Papyrus right next to me, and suddenly, I feel just a little bit braver.

I manage to completely lay still on the water and not sink. I can feel the waves gently rocking my body, but I don’t resist. I slowly open my eyes and find a grinning Papyrus.

“YOU DID IT! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU,” he says, giving me two thumbs up.

I smile back. “Thank you.” I spread my arms and legs. “Now I can finally achieve my dreams of being a starfish!”

I end up moving too fast—or too much?—and fall backwards into the water. I quickly regain my footing by leaning against Papyrus with one arm. “Oops, sorry.”

“WANNA TRY AGAIN?”

“Heck yeah.”

If somehow, he can believe in me, then I just might be able to believe in myself one day.


End file.
